


In Which Governor Beshear gets his just rewards, and there is much rejoicing

by shadynaiad



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, He's a good governor and he's getting us through this COVID19 thing, KY government, Team Kentucky, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: I've joined the Andy Bashear fandom and I just really want a happy ending for us all.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	In Which Governor Beshear gets his just rewards, and there is much rejoicing

Andy Beshear woke, and was startled, and an angel appeared before him in glowing white light. The angel spoke gently, “Truly, you have done an excellent job and served your state well. Today all patients in all the hospitals are recovered, and there will never be a COVID-19 case again.”

And lo, Andy was much relieved, and had derby pie for breakfast, and then graciously accepted his gifts of a unicorn and a puppy. Then he and his family headed to B’s Bakery for pastries, and after that they all had a very good day and lived happily ever after.


End file.
